The Call
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: A few days after the defeat of the DReaper and the tearful farewell to their Digimon, Takato gets a phone call from Kai. Kaikato, Jenkato. Mpreg Warning in later chapters.
1. The Call

**The Call**

-----

Pairing(s): Kaikato(Kai x Takato), will end up Jenkato

Summary: A few days after the defeat of the DReaper and the tearful farewell to their Digimon, Takato gets a phone call from Kai. Kaikato(I CLAIM! this pairing, unless someone else has made one but hasn't posted it on ) Mpreg Warning in later chapters.

-----

**Prologue**

The Call

It had been a few days, almost a full week, when Matsuda Takato got a call from his cousin, Urazoe Kai. It had been a rough couple of days, though most of all for Lee Jenrya. Shiota Hirokazu, Kitagawa Kenta, and Akiyama Ryou all returned to their normal lives rather easily, though Takato knew his two best friends well enough to see that they missed their new found partners as well. Makino Ruki was also missing her own yellow fox, but used Katou Juri as company, and to help the poor girl cheer up from the loss of her own partner way before everyone else had. _'But Jenrya...' _Takato sighed, glancing down sadly at the wooden floor under his sock covered feet, recalling how furious he had been that dreadful evening.

Jenrya had been truly the most upset out of them all. Not only had he lost his partner, but he also lost his respect in his father, who had been the one behind the forced parting. Takato couldn't even bring himself to think of how he would of felt had his own father done something so cruel. His mother might of, what with her strict 'No Pets!' rule, but after she had met Guilmon, even she accepted the red dinosaur into the family.

Turning his attention back to the phone that was cradled in his palm, handed to him by his mother, Takato rose the device up to his ear, asking a soft, "Moshi moshi?" despite his knowledge of who was on the other end.

"Hiya, Takato-chan!" came Kai's overly cheerful voice on the other end, though Takato couldn't return his cheerful tone with even a smile without it being forced.

"Hi, Kai-kun..." gulping down stiffly, trying to clear his voice from sounding too stuffy, having been crying not too long before this phone call came through, Takato tried his best to hide his gloom with a forced happy tone, "What's up?"

"Well, its about your digimon..." Kai's voice spoke in all seriousness, dying off on the other end for a moment, the sound of calming waves sloshing against the sand filling in the silence before the other boy began again, "I know its probably too early to ask this, but now that Guilmon is no longer around to protect you, I think its time that you come move in with me and my old man."

"Wha-what?" Takato's voice cracked at this, cherry red eyes widening in shock.

"You know, our parents arranged this," Kai answered easily, calmly, as if talking about the weather. And Takato did know this. He recalled, when he was younger, visiting his cousin for the first time, as far as he could remember. Yoshie, his mother, gushed over how cute the two were together. She even went out of her way to catch a snap shot of the two, beaming with joy from the decision she had made with Kai's own parents. Takehiro, his father, hadn't been so eager about the arrangement, but put up with it for his wife. If it made her happy, he was happy, he had told Takato. Though, when she wasn't listening, Takehiro had whispered to him, "I still would rather you marry someone you truly loved."

Those words brought a blush to Takato's cheeks. Really, sometimes his father was more a romantic then he'd admit. Taking in a slow breath, before slowly exhaling it, Takato returned his attention to the phone, still feeling a little nervous about where this call was heading, "I know... But..." Shallowing, Takato let his eyes move about the hallway, hoping, _wishing_ for one of his parents to come to his rescue, "Its... Isn't it too soon for that?"

"I know, I know," Kai waved off, or tried to reassure, Takato couldn't tell, "But I'd feel better if you were living with me now. With Guilmon, I felt you were safe enough still on your own. But now that he's gone--" Takato stifled a sob, still hurt from that quick, and forceful, farewell, "--I think it would be better if you got situated here, in Okinawa, with me. That way you can get used to living here."

"Well, I..." Takato paused, stalled, once again glancing around the hallway, still hoping for either father or mother to appear to his rescue, but both seemed too busy with late night customers before closing time. Gulping down harshly, wincing slightly when he found he had swallowed just a bit too hard for comfort, the brunette turned his attention once more to the accursed phone before him, "I'll... have to talk to my parents about it."

"What's to say?" Kai gave a rather gruff laugh at this, despite his voice still childish and not yet near as gruff as a man's would sound had one laughed like that, "All you need to tell them is that you'll be moving in with me earlier then expected. Just get them to pay for your flight to Okinawa, pack all your belongings, and I'll meet you at the plane station to help you carry your stuff to our place."

"Still, Kai!" Takato almost snapped, frowning deeply at how rude his cousin could be at times. Sighing, trying to relax his tense muscles, Takato began again, "They're my parents. I don't want to make any hasty decisions without their okay. We're still young. I still have school--"

"--You can go to school here," Kai reminded quickly, interrupting Takato's lecture.

"But still, Kai-kun," Takato whined lightly, eye lids drooping shut as they began to sting, from the tears he had shed early finally catching up with him or new tears ready to fall forth, he wasn't sure, "I want my parents to have the last word. Mom wouldn't be happy with me if I just up and left. I'm still her little baby to her."

A frustrated sigh was heard on the other end, and Takato knew Kai was about to fold, if only a little, "Fine, fine. But I still want you to move in with me as soon as possible. And I'm not taking no for an answer next time I call."

"Okay..." Takato sighed, finally feeling the fatigue of crying, depression, and now the rush of nervousness draining all his energy, as he let himself slid down against the wall, only to land on his bottom onto the cool wooden floor. The sound of the waves once again drifted into the phone, calming and peaceful to Takato's ears, before he finally forced out a soft, "Good night, Kai-kun..."

"'Night, Takato-chan."

--

_**tsuzuku...**_


	2. The Call of Farewell

**The Call**

-----

Pairing(s): Kaikato(Kai x Takato), will end up Jenkato

Summary: A few days after the defeat of the DReaper and the tearful farewell to their Digimon, Takato gets a phone call from Kai. Kaikato(I CLAIM! this pairing, unless someone else has made one but hasn't posted it on ) Mpreg Warning in later chapters.

-----

**Chapter 1**

The Call of Farewell

After the breif call with Urazoe Kai, Matsuda Takato brought up the issue of leaving to both his parents. Like he had expected, Yoshie was unwilling to let her 'baby boy' leave her while he was still so young, but at the same time, was a bit conflicted with wanting to keep to their family agreement and send Takato to live in Okinawa from now on. Takehiro, on the other hand, kept quiet, letting his wife make the final decision for the both of them. But Takato had a feeling, from the stiff stance he held, arms folded across his chest, and jaw held tight, he wanted to down right refuse Kai's request.

Yoshie had decided to sleep on it, for the time being, and give her answer in the morning, before opening the bakery. That night, as Takato lay in his bed, he could hear the faint argument of shouted words from his parents, Takehiro pointedly stating that they should just tell him no and wait until Takato is 18, while Yoshie, half heartedly, argued back that they had made an agreement, a promise, to the Urazoe that he and Kai would be married, and that it wouldn't hurt to have the two live together so they were more accustomed with each others way of life. The soft shouts went on for an hour, before the two agreed they had to sleep or else they might have an accident while baking bread. Takato, though, stayed up well past then.

Cherry red eyes locked onto his ceiling, entranced by the smooth surface as he let his mind wander back over everything that had happened in this week alone. Not only had he had to say goodbye to Guilmon, but he had to watch Lee Jenrya literally fall apart, gray blue eyes flaring up with both anger and sorrow, and end his father and son relationship with his own flesh and blood, right in front of everyone. It was heart wrenching, to say the least. Takato wanted to run over to Jenrya's side, even as his bluenette friend began to storm off, and give him a comforting hug. He had wanted to follow him where ever he decided to go, to let Jenrya rant until he couldn't rant any more, too choked up by tears to speak, and just be a shoulder for him to cry on to.

But Takato hadn't ran after his best friend. He hadn't gone out of his way to be there for him in his time of need. He wanted to, he really did, but Takato was too choked up himself, from loosing his own partner, and one he had created from a pad of paper and color pencils. Instead of following after Jenrya, Takato had stayed there, in his parent's comforting arms, being squeezed to death but not really feeling the warmth of their bodies as they cuddled him with so much love, Ruki would of vomited, had she taken note to Takato over her pampering she was focusing on giving to Juri.

Tears blurred his vision of the smooth ceiling of his room, sorrow of loosing Guilmon tearing up at his heart once more. The added thought of not being able to stare up at this same ceiling, that he could pretty much say was a daily ritual for him, even when he was tiny, caused a rather loud sob to escape his lips. As if loosing his partner was bad enough, Kai wanted him to give up what was most familiar to him, to live in Okinawa, just because Kai thought it would be best? And what of his friends? How was he suppose to tell them that he'd be leaving, and would most likely never see them again? It was all just too much to bare...

With a shuddered gasp of air, Takato rolled over onto his side, squeezing his eyes shut as his hands balled up into fists just under his chin, fisting the quilt of his futon, as tears continued to slide down his face. With another shuddered pant, Takato tried his best to will himself to sleep, to let exhaustion take over and let him get at least one night of good sleep that he had been deprived over the last couple of days.

As the darkness of unconsciousness finally began to take claim on his tired body, Takato wondered half heartedly, _'Maybe... it won't be so bad... to live away from where Guilmon's memory is most strong...'_

--

The next morning, Matsuda Yoshie finally made her decision.

Sitting in his room, Takato stared blankly at what once was a room filled with his personal belongings, now stored away in boxes and the essentials in his suitcase at his feet, leaning against the side of the wall. It was hard to believe this was really happening. Sure, Takato knew it would happen one of these days, but he had thought it would be when he had graduated and was old enough to live on his own. And yes, after that phone call with Kai, he knew the chances of his mother refusing his request to move her precious baby to Okinawa was unlikely, despite her mother hen instinct to cuddle Takato as much as she could before he was too old for such childish affection, but still... Takato couldn't get his mind fully around the fact that the day had finally come, and he had to say goodbye.

He had to say goodbye to his mother, to his father, to his home, his room, and his friends...

The thought of his friends surprised Takato. Why hadn't he thought to tell them sooner? Pushing himself off the chair, Takato make short work of the distance between him and where his cellphone was placed. Picking it up, he quickly clicked the button that brought it to life with a short jingle, light flashing with kanji and numbers to friends and family. Scrolling down the list, Takato's fingers stilled when Lee Jenrya's name appeared on the screen. Just above his number, was Shiota Hirokazu, and under him was Kitagawa Kenta. Gulping, Takato wasn't sure who to call first. He knew Kenta was out with his mother that day, who was forcing him to go clothes shopping with her, so he didn't even bother to worry about that. But he hadn't talked with Hirokazu since the farewell with their Digimon, and every time Takato tried to call Jenrya, he was always busy, or in a bad mood...

Swallowing hard again, Takato squeezed his eyes shut as he forced his finger to press the 'call' button, automatically dialing up the Shiota residence.

"Moshi moshi?" came a rather gruff voice from the other end, sounding a little irritated yet trying to hide it, but failing.

"It me, Takato," the cherry eyed boy answered his friend's voice, feeling nervous on what he was about to say to his long known childhood friend, "I just wanted to tell you--"

"--Not now, Takato," Hirokazu's voice interrupted with a whiney sigh, groaning on the other side as an even gruffer shout from the other line could be heard in the background, "Dad's being really annoying right now. Wants me to do my choirs and stop playing card games. Can you believe him?"

"Ah, I-I see..." Takato stuttered, blinking unsurely at the blank walls that surrounded him.

"Listen, I got to go," Hirokazu continued without a pause, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Oh, sure," he nodded, even though the other couldn't see, a sad smile on his face as his eyes dropped to stare at the floor, "I'll... wait for your call."

"Okay then," Hirokazu gave a laugh before the phone clicked, ending the call.

Pulling the cellphone away from his ear, Takato once again stared at the list of friends. Scroling down just a bit more, putting Jenrya in the top of the list, Katou Juri and Makino Ruki came into view. Takato wanted to call Juri, to tell her goodbye, but the thought of her feeling down after loosing Leomon was probably no better then the feeling of having to say farewell to a good friend. Not to mention the fact that Ruki was probably with the Katou girl, hanging out with her to cheer her up, was also a rather put off. Sure Ruki had gotten better over their time together, not being as cruel and rude as she use to be, but even to this day Takato couldn't see her on equal grounds with himself.

So that left only one other to have to call...

"Moshi moshi?" a tired voice entered Takato's ears after a few rings of the phone.

Gulping down a sudden lump in his throat, Takato softly spoke, "Hi, Lee. Its me, Takato."

"Oh," was the half hearted reply. The sounds of a keyboard being typed onto mercilessly filled the background on the other side of the phone, before the speedy typing slowed as Jenrya spoke once more, "Is there something you called to talk about?"

"Oh, um..." glancing behind himself, to lock eyes onto the suitcase that he had stuffed Guilmon into that one summer back, Takato tried to hold back the tears as he started in a wavery voice, "I just... needed to tell you something..."

"Anything important?" came the strict tone of voice that Jenrya only used when his patients was drawn too tightly for its own good, or when he was concentrating on something very important and didn't want anything pointless to distract him. The keyboard typing started to speed up once more, sounding a bit too forceful for its own good as Jenrya continued, "Because I'm really busy right now, Takato."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," Takato stuttered, a flush coating his cheeks as a deep frown broke across his features, hurt by his friend's scolding words, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything you might be working on. Its just that..."

"What is it, Takato?" Jenrya's voice demanded in a painfully tired way, before a sigh slipped past his lips as if he was talking with a child who didn't understand anything you'd tell it, no matter how you would say it, simple or detailed.

"...N-never mind," Takato finally forced out, eye lids drooping half closed as he stared sadly down at his sock covered feet, picking at the wooden floor with a toe as he spoke in almost a whisper, "Just... forget I even called, okay?"

"Takato?" this time Jenrya's voice held confusion, the scolding tone leaving his voice as curiosity took over. But before he could even ask anymore, Takato ended the call, clicking the button that wrote 'end.' And before Takato set the cellphone down, he decided it would be best if he just turned his cell off, not wanting to deal with anyone right now.

Dropping back into his computer chair, shoulders drooping in defeat as a tired sigh left his frowning, pouty lips, Takato let his cherry red eyes slide shut as they began to prickle with unwanted tears. He couldn't do it. He just _couldn't_ do it. The thought of it alone was bad enough, but to actually _say_ 'goodbye, probably won't see you again in forever' was too much to bare. Takato didn't want to leave yet, but he had no choice. He wanted to stay, to be there for Jenrya, to support him through his troubles with his family, to just _be there_ for him when he needed someone... but he couldn't.

"Takato," the soft voice of his mother broke the train of thought that was depressing Takato the longer he let it roll down the tracks, bringing his attention back to the matter at hand, as she finished, "Its time to go."

_'This is it...'_ Takato thought as he gave Yoshie a nod in acknowledgment, before slowly, carefully pushing himself out of his chair. Grabbing his suitcase, Takato began to wheel the red carrier out of his room, or what was once his room, and out of the house, heading for the air port that had taken him to Okinawa once before that fateful summer trip he had taken with Jenrya, Terriermon, and Guilmon...

With a heart retching goodbye; a breath-taking hug from Yoshie and a whispered "Good luck" from Takehiro as he gave his own, gentle, hug of farewell, Takato boarded the plane that would take him to Okinawa. With his suitcase packed away with the other luggage, Takato could only busy himself with fiddling with his cellphone, unable to turn it on now that his flight was about to take to the sky. Gulping down the bubbling sorrow once more, cherry red eyes turned to look out the small, circular window at his right, watching more of his reflection then the moving scenery of Shinjuku as the plane ran down the run-way.

Takato couldn't help but choke on a sob, as the large chunk of metal finally lifted off the ground, signaling his final time being _home_. His parents, school friends, and acquaintances... Takato would never get to see them again, or at least for a very long time. And as he watch the land of Shinjuku get smaller and smaller, Takato's grip on his phone increased almost painfully, knowing it'd be hard to explain to his friends he wouldn't be showing up in school with them for now on, or why he wouldn't be seen at the bakery anymore.

Ripping his now teary eyes away from the scenery, bowing his head and raising his fisted hands to let the cellphone rest against his forehead, Takato whispered one word he wished he had the courage to say to his friends, "Farwell...mina..."

--

_**tsuzuku...**_


	3. Missed Call

**The Call**

-----

Pairing(s): Kaikato(Kai x Takato), will end up Jenkato

Summary: A few days after the defeat of the DReaper and the tearful farewell to their Digimon, Takato gets a phone call from Kai. Kaikato(I CLAIM! this pairing, unless someone else has made one but hasn't posted it on ) Mpreg Warning in later chapters.

-----

**Chapter 2**

Missed Call

Lee Jenrya arched a brow as he stared down his cellphone, looking at the texted "Not Accepting Calls, Try Again" without really seeing it. He had tried to recall Matsuda Takato after he had hung up on him, but with no luck, as the cherry red eyed ex-tamer had shut his own phone off before he could get through. Grunting in irritation at being called, then told to forget he even called, to being _ignored_, Jenrya couldn't bring himself to get back to his work he had been working on for three-nights straight.

Again, after quickly redialing the number he knew from heart, Jenrya suppressed a cry of anger as it beeped its refusal to reach the other line, the same text appearing to further irk the half Chinese-Japanese boy. _'Why call just to say it's nothing and then turn off your phone?!'_ Jenrya asked, his brow creasing in irritation and worry, _'Takato, you're so transparent sometimes...'_

Giving up as the phone gave yet another negative of reaching Takato, Jenrya decided to call the home-line. But again he was given no answer, but the cheery voices of the Matsuda family's answering machine to leave a message after the beep. Suppressing a groan, Jenrya left said message, keeping it short, "It's Lee Jenrya. Turn on your phone, Takato." before quickly hanging up.

_'That's odd...'_ he thought, glaring down at his cellphone as it sat innocently in his grasp, _'The shop should be open, so why...'_

Silver-blue eyes widened as his phone gave a sudden shriel of a ring, bringing with the horrible noise hope that Takato finally got the message. Without bothering to read the information on who the call was from, Jenrya accepted the call and quickly raised it to his ear as he rushed an urgent, "Moshi moshi?!"

"Jen-kun?" a gentle, soft voice answered him, but it wasn't the same gentle, soft voice he had been oh-so hoping for... "Um, I hope I'm not bothering you, but I was wondering..."

"What is it, Juri-kun?" Jenrya nearly groaned in disappointment, but hid it as best he could. He knew the close bond the Katou girl now held with Makino Ruki, and he did _NOT_ need that harsh girl breathing down his neck just because he was _rude_ to Juri.

"Well," Juri sighed on the other side of the phone, sounding worried and drained all at once as she finally asked, "Have you talked to Taka-chan recently? I tried to call, but he seemed to have turned his phone off, and I even asked Ruki to see if he was home, how she was near the bakery, but said it was closed..."

"Wait, their shop really is _closed_?!" Jenrya yelled, forgetting himself as he jumped out of his chair, its metal ege digging painfully into the back of his calfs with the force of the sudden, violent movement. _'What in the world is going on?! They NEVER close up shop this early in the morning! Unless... something serious has happened...!'_

Was that why Takato called, sounding so nervous and tired, but reluctant to inform Jenrya of any more bad or stressful news? Did Takato decide to keep it to himself, to shoulder it all himself? Jenrya could just see those sad, moist cherry red eyes well up with tears at even _trying_ to keep everything bottled up...

"Jen-kun? Jen-kun, you there?"

Juri's worried voice broke away the image of those twin cherry eyes, red-rimmed where crystal clear tear drops tumbled down chubby cheeks, bring Jenrya back to the conversation at hand. "Yes," was his simple confirmation to inform he was still listening, if only half-heartedly.

"Ruki just told me Taka-chan called 'Kazu-kun not too long ago," Juri announced, though her tone wasn't any happier then when she first called, "But he doesn't know why he called or what he might be doing today..."

"...I see," Jenrya began to worry his bottom lip, almost breaking skin at the unconscious force he was pressing on it with his teeth. Something was wrong... but Jenrya couldn't figure out _what_ it might be. And that bothered him even more-so. If he knew the dilemma, he could at least _try_ to remedy it. But Jenrya was blind to the unknown issue! They maybe looking too into the odd situation and coming up with negative scenarios, when all it could be is a Matsuda family shopping trip of holiday to just relax and enjoy their family time. But then...

_'Why would Takato call me, sounding so defeated?'_

"I'm heading for the bakery," Jenrya announced in a no-nonsense voice as he spun on his heels, snagging his coat on the back of his computer chair as he hurried out of his room. Ignoring his family as they took notice to him as he headed for the door, Jenrya continued, "Don't worry, Juri-kun. I'll just wait and Takato is sure to show up home soon."

"Ah-well, th-thank you," Juri stuttered, obviously flustered by Jenrya's selfless generosity to wait for their friend outside in the cold weather. Fall was approaching fast and the temperature has dropped considerably as a result.

"Please, don't mention it," Jenrya almost scolded, but did his best to ease the bite from his tone. As he reached the elevator, he added a quick, "Ja ne." before hanging up. That done and over with, the half Chinese-Japanese boy pocketed his phone and stepped inside the elevator as it gave a high pitched _'ding'_ and the double doors slid open. Glancing out of the wall-like-window that gave him a decent view of the area around his building, Jenrya's thoughts began to run wild once more. Where was Takato? Where was the _Matsudas_? Why is their shop closed? Why did Takato call earlier? Why wasn't he accepting calls now?

...If only he could have his answer...

--

It was getting late in the evening, Jenrya spending his whole time leaning up again the building of the bakery shop that was also the Matsuda's home, holding his coat tightly around his lean form in hopes to keep warm as the temperature began to drop once more, when Mr. and Mrs. Matsuda finally returned. Noticing Takato's friend instantly, Takehiro rose a hand half-heartedly as he called over the voices of the crowd around them, "Ah, evening, Jenrya. Is there something you need?"

"Where is Takato?" Jenrya didn't waste a beat as soon as the question was offered, trying to glance around and over the couple to see if Takato had lagged behind or was hiding behind his parents.

"Oh..." Yoshie breathed, sadness overtaking her delicate features, raising a hand to quickly cover her shaky frown. Taking notice to this, Jenrya's own worry only heightened, wondering, _'What happened to Takato!?'_

"Come, lets go inside," Takehiro calmly suggested, resting a reassuring hand on his wife's shaking shoulders to ease her inside. Pausing at the door, he turned around and motioned Jenrya to follow, who closed the door after the couple to allow Takehiro more time to focus on his obviously upset spouse. Gulping down the nerves that were begging to go insane with worry, Jenrya continued to follow the two, welcoming the warmth of the house and the fresh scent of baked bread from earlier that morning.

Stirring Yoshie into a seat, Takehiro turned his brown eyes back to Jenrya, waving towards a free chair as he instructed, "Please, have a seat."

"Where's Takato?" Jenrya demanded instead, standing rooted in place. Why were they making this harder then it had to be? Why can't they just say what's going on?! Fists clenched and shaking at his sides, Jenrya did his best in not screaming these thoughts that ran rampant inside his head.

"I'm sorry..." Yoshie finally spoke, albeit shakily, as her head bowed to hide in her hands, "But... Takato isn't living with us any more..."

"Wh-what?" Jenrya yelped, silver-blue eyes widening in shock. _'Takato... is gone?'_

"Yoshie! Don't say it like _that_!" Takehiro nearly roared, face flushed in embarrassment and rage at his wif'e poor wording, "You'll give the boy the wrong idea!" Huffing a sigh, the man turned to face his son's friend, before calmly, though with a hint of dislike, informing, "Takato has moved to Okinawa, to live with Kai from now on... I'm sorry that he didn't tell you himself."

"W-wait a second..." Jenrya interrupted, raising a hand to halt whatever else might of exited Mr. Matsuda's mouth. For some reason, the blunette was having a hard time comprehending the news given to him. Takato... was no in Okinawa... for _good_? Why? What was the purpose for him being there? Was he ever going to come back? And if so, when? What in the world was going on?!

"I'm sorry," Yoshie spoke again, voice cracking with broken sobs, "I know it's sudden, but the Urazoe family heir requested it personally. I couldn't refuse..."

"I still say you should of, " Takehiro huffed indifferently, still obviously disgruntled about their last night argument on the matter.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Yoshie snapped in return, teary eyes flashing as she glared at her husband, "I made a promise, Takehiro, on our family name, and I'm not about to break it!"

"When..."

Yoshie and Takehiro bit their tongues as they turned two pairs of brown eyes on the lone boy standing before them. His voice had been soft, but it spoke volumes that compelled the couple to be silent.

"When did he leave..?" Jenrya forced out, one of million of questions running through his mind in a terrible billowing mess.

"Just this morning..." Yoshie replied, albeit reluctantly.

"When-"

"The decision was made this morning," Takehiro interrupted before Jenrya's crushing question was fully formed. Despite the thick, heaviness of the air in the homey bakery, Takato's father held himself well under the pressure, "We received the request for Takato to move to Okinawa last night. There wasn't much time for him to say good-bye to you all face to face, but I had hoped he called at least one of you to inform of the move..."

"I..." _'Think he tired...'_ Jenrya wanted to say, but held his tongue. Takato _had_ called him, but Jenrya hadn't responded well to the sudden interruption from his work. He pushed Takato away, thinking it was going to be another pep talk that Juri would make almost daily, and even got Takato to do once after begging the poor boy and Ruki standing threateningly nearby... But it wasn't. He should of known something was wrong sooner! He should of heard Takato out and---

"I'm very sorry..." Yoshie's voice cracked once again as she broke down, shoulders shaking with sobs she tried to conceil. Takehiro sighed in defeat, resting a gentle hand on the small of her back, rolling his fingers in his best simple massage. The scene was truely heart-renching, and Jenrya had to stop from choking on a sob of his own. But it wasn't the sight of the Matsuda's that got to him most. It was the knowledge of the broken family, with Takato no longer in reaching distance, no longer able to lock eyes with cheerful cherry-red, no longer able to wipe those crystallized tears away as he helped cheer the other boy up, no longer able to speak with him in person, or to spot him randomly in school or in town, or in the park where Takato hid Guilmon...

It was one thing to loose Terrirermon, but Takato, too? Jenrya couldn't stand for it!

"When will he come back?!" Jenrya demanded, sorrow being traded in for rage; an emotion he had begun to become accustom with these days.

"W-we don't know..." Takehiro gulped out, eyes a bit wide at knowing that they didn't know if or when Takato will return for a visit.

"Where is he, exactly?!"

"Living with Urazoe Kai," Takehiro again informed, his brow beginning to furrow slightly in curiosity on where Jenrya was getting at, "He'll stay there until he turns 18, and then...."

"He'll get married," Yoshie filled in Takehiro's dying words, knowing the man still didn't like the arrangement. Yoshie, on the other hand, gave the half Chinese-Japanese boy a water smile, tears still dripping down her cheeks as she proudly announced in a shaky voice, "Soon, he'll be called Urazoe Takato."

_'Urazoe... with Takato...?'_ Jenrya's brain almost shut down at the image of Takato with _Kai_ of all people. Why were they getting married? Takato never mentioned such an arrangement when they visited Kai that one summer. Did Takato know it back then? Or was it just recently agreed to? Did Takato even _like_ Kai that way? Did Kai like _Takato_? Takato hadn't sounded very pleased with it over the phone, or was it only sorrow at having to leave friends behind for his future...?

"-Jen--"

"Jenrya--"

Before he even noticed, Jenrya had bolted from his spot, slamming through the front door and piling in with the crowded streets, completely ignoring either Matsuda as they worriedly called after him. Even as his phone began to ring in his pocket, Jenrya ignored it. The only thing that he could realize was the fact of Matsuda Takato being gone and soon-to-be married off to one Urazoe Kai. That-That--

_'Lucky bastard...!'_

--

"And this will be your room," Urazoe Kai announced with flourish, pushing the bedroom door open for Takato to enter the empty room. The wooden flooring gleamed in the late sunlight, obviously recently polished for the welcoming of one Matsuda Takato. Said cherry red eyed boy pushed his large suitcase into the room before stopping in the center, sock clad feet settling on freshly cleaned wood, to take in the area of the new bedroom. If he remembered right, this room was used as Kai's old man's storage for his fishing equiptment from rods, hooks, jars, and nets. He faintly wondered where they moved the clutter, if it was inconviensing anyone, but halted that train of thought as Kai stepped up close behind, draping a casual arm around Takato's waist.

"My old man insisted you have your own room until we're officially married," Kai explained with a slight frown of annoyance at obviously not getting his way, "I wanted to share my room with you, but he kept telling me it's too soon and I shouldn't be rushing you into our relationship while we're still young. But..." Breaking out into a beaming smile, Kai offered, "If you ever get lonely, you're always welcome to share my room."

Kai let loose a few proud chuckles, ignoring Takato's own nervous laughter, trying to reasure the Okinaway boy that he was fine with everything that was happening. Which was a big, juicy fat _lie_. Thinking about the weight in his pocket, of his cell that was still shut off, Takato was still too nervous to switch it back on... How would his friends feel when they find out he's no longer in Shinjuku? Will they be upset, mad, or hate him for not saying anything? Would Ruki scream at him? Would Juri cry? Would Hirokazu demand answers out of him with Kenta in the background doing the same while trying to win over the phone to yell it more clearly? Would Jenrya _care_...?

Blinking back tears, Takato finally noticed Kai was still chattering away, having snagged his bag and emptying it out for the brunette with obvious eagerness to get his cousin situated and comfortable. As he watched, still deft to his one-sided dialogue that was probably aimed at him, Takato wondered if he'll ever get comfortable in this new life style. Would this help his future engagement to Urazoe Kai? Would he actually begin to fall in love with the long haired fisherman? Or would it only hurt their nonexistent relationship, forcing his heart to cry out in homesickness and...

_'I'm sorry, Jenrya...'_

--

_**tsuzuku...**_


	4. Returned Call

**The Call**

-----

Pairing(s): Kaikato(Kai x Takato), will end up Jenkato

Summary: A few days after the defeat of the DReaper and the tearful farewell to their Digimon, Takato gets a phone call from Kai. Kaikato(I CLAIM! this pairing, unless someone else has made one but hasn't posted it on ) Mpreg Warning in later chapters.

-----

**Chapter 3**

Returned Call

Six years have past, and not much has changed. Or so Takato believed. Sighing, Matsuda Takato entered the rather decent sized temple the Urazoe owned as their home. Slipping off his sandals, he gave the front deck a quick once over before continuing inside. The house was quiet, signalling Kai's old man must have left sometime after the brunette did for his morning walk on the beach. It was probably one of the few rutines of Takato's that Kai still supported.

Groaning at the thought of the long haired brunette, Takato let himself into his room, lazily dropping onto his still pulled out futon, not caring as a few doodled sketches of paper crinkled under his slender form... Yes, _slender_. Kai had repeatedly refused Takato any hard training or exorcise routines, not wanting his cousin to buff up at all. Urazoe Kai, on the other hand, let himself gain muscles, with his swimming and heavy fishing daily, he proclaimed it was needed. It was only one of many arguments Takato had to go through with his future husband over the past six years.

Another disagreement they had was on his hair. It hadn't changed in style over the years; still fluffy and well trimmed in a slightly messy way, but it had grown out an inch or so. Kai, though, wanted him to grow it out _more_, claiming, "Your hair is so soft, Takato-chan! Its a waste leaving it so short!" But Takato refused. It was his hair, _his_ head, and he should have control of how he wanted to keep himself.

It was also thanks to their arguments that Takato refused his friends who asked if it would be alright to visit. Yes, Takato had returned to communication with his dear friends in Shinjuku, even if he hadn't seen them since he left. Juri was the first to forgive his sudden leave, understanding the sorrow in saying goodbye to those you're close to. She had cried, however, as Takato had predicted, but she quickly calmed down after she got the brunette to promise to call her every day. Hirokazu and Kenta even kept in touch, but just barely. The two had a bad routine of calling Takato together, with the same phone, which would always result in a fight over who should talk first, a short tug-a-war over the phone which would end with the poor machine crashing to the floor with a painful thud, either resulting in breaking the device or the worry the _did_ break it while Takato overhears their arguing and soon tumble match on the floor as they fought it out on who's fault it was... Very rarely, though, would Ruki speak with him, however, if she came around while Juri had Takato on the phone, the brunette girl would weasel the redhead to at least say a decent hello and ask how things are in Okinawa.

It was always nice to speak with either of his friends, no matter how short or simple or even cut-off their conversations got. But one thing Takato found himself dreading were Juri's calls when she'd ask, "Do you think it's okay for us to come visit you?" He always wanted to say, "Yes," but instead was forced to refuse, "I'm sorry, Juri-chan. Kai and I are fighting again. I want to make sure we get over this before we have company. I don't want it awkward for you."

Luckily, Juri understood. Ruki and Hirokazu have tried to refuse Takato's refusal, but with Juri's doe eyes and Kenta's own protest to, "give the couple space," the two would stand down, albet reluctantly. Takato would always apologize for it, even after shutting off his phone. He really did miss his friends, but... Kai wouldn't appreciate the group around while they were in the middle of a conflict.

One of the largest arguments the couple had was just last year when Kai wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Takato protested, telling him to wait until they were married, but Kai...

_"C'mon, what's the point in waiting?" Kai demanded as he tried to pin Takato down on his futon, "We've already madeout and cuddled through the night. What's wrong with making love?"_

_"I told you!" Takato bit back, anger thick in his voice as he kept Kai at a distance--an impressive feet for someone with less body mass as the other above him, "I'm waiting until after we're married! I'm not giving myself up just because you're suddenly bored a year before it's time!"_

_"Tsk," Kai huffed, glaring down at the cherry-eyed ex-tamer, "I'll use protection."_

_"What's that got to do with anything?!" Takato nearly screamed in a less then manly way, face beet red at such a suggestion. As if that would change his mind on the matter!_

_"Well, remember those glowy creatures five years ago?" Kai questioned, eager fingers groping at Takato's sides, where he was able to lift the brunette's shirt up without the other noticing until now._

_"The Gnombs?" Takato returned with an arch brow, slapping at one of Kai's touchy hands as it began to crawl up a bit too high for his liking._

_"Ya, well," Kai chuckled at the slap, lowering his hand just slightly before trying again, "I heard those things could grant wishes, so I asked it... to give you the ability to give birth. I want the Urazoe line to continue, ya know, and adoption isn't the same as blood kin. And I'm willing to wait to see if the wish came though until we're married and all, but... I'm a guy, Taka-chan. And so are you. You can't tell me you don't get urges to _do it_."_

_"W-w-w-wait!" Takato eeped, cherry eyes wide and face pale, "I-I can get PREGNANT?!?!"_

Takato moaned, cheeks tinted pink at the memory, as he burrowed his face deeper into his pillow. Luckily Kai let Takato sleep after learning about his new ability, and even didn't whine--as much--when Takato demanded to go to the hospital to confirm any changes in his fazique. Sadly, Kai's story was true; Takato now sported a little womb inside his tummy, though it gave off weird signals for the doctor's equipment he almost missed it. This proved, again, it was the Gnombs doing. The odd digital waves that played with the ultra sound that almost made the system crash while it was directly over the womb...

_'My marriage life is going to be hell...'_ Takato groaned, tears of misery prickling his closed eyes, as visions of wailing and screaming children who looked like Kai littered Takato's peaceful room. And how was he going to explain _that_ to his friends?! Kai wouldn't care to keep it tight lipped. Hell, he would proudly announce how Takato carried his children to full term and eagerly answer any stupefied questions that fall from anyone's mouth at hearing something so unbelievable. And it was only a matter of time before Matsuda Takato would officially be an Urazoe Takato, "mother" of millions of snot-nosed chibi-Kai-chans...

"I'm home!" an old, gruff voice called through the silence of the shack, alerting Takato of Kai's old man had returned early from where ever he went off to. Pushing himself out of bed, Takato calmly entered the open deck-like-hallway as the old man set a few bags down at his feet so he could remove his own sandals.

"Welcome home, oji-san," Takato greeted with a warming smile. Despite the constant fighting between him and Kai, Mr. Urazoe always sided with Takato and tried to keep the peace. He would even let Takato go fishing with him on days both knew Kai would be late in coming home on a trip to another island to pick up specific items their home island didn't carry. "Need help with anything?" Takato offered as he already began to reach for one of the two bags at the old man's feet.

"Ah, thank you, Takato," Mr. Urazoe laughed as he grabbed the smaller bag Takato avoided, following the young man as he entered the kitchen to put away the groceries.

"You should of told me you were going shopping," Takato mildly scolded good-naturally, setting the freshly bought daikon next to the small stub of what was left of the previous one, mind running a mile a minute on what to make with the left over before it got too old to use, "I could of helped you carry it back home."

"Sorry, thought you could use the moment of peace," Mr. Urazoe chuckled, before resting the small bag on the dining table as he added, "Besides, this wouldn't be a surprise if I let you come along."

Closing the refrigerator with a dull thud, Takato turned surprised cherry-red eyes onto the old man as he questioned, "A surprise? What did you get me now, oji-san?"

"Call it a wedding gift," the old man shrugged as he revealed two small slips of paper from the smaller bag. At closer inspection, Takato noticed they were tickets, for a flight round trip to _Shinjuku_!

"I get to go home?!" Takato nearly cheered as he fell to his knees, taking one of the tickets to give it a better stare-down, to make sure it was the real deal.

"Yes, I thought it'd be nice for you to see your family and friends before you're married off," Mr. Urazoe explained, as a sly grin gave across his features as he added, "And your mother thinks it'll be nicer to have the wedding over there. Of course I whole heartedly agree. Kai will just have to deal without his 'married by the beach' idea."

"Seriously?!" Takato gasped, smile growing wider as his cheeks flushed excitedly, "Then my friends can be there, too! I thought I was going to be stuck surrounded by fishermen for our wedding! Thank you so much, oji-san!" With that last cry, the brunette gave the old man a tight hug, before leaping up onto his feet to give Juri a call.

--

"This is so exciting, Ruki-san!" Juri gushed after the call Takato had made to her. Not much had changed in appearance between the two girls; Juri still had her slightly long, shoulder length brown hair, and cutesy features, her form had even filled out but not dramatically so. Her chest was still almost nonexistent, but two twin lumps tried to peep out under the plaid shirt she wore with the lime green dress that tried to be overalls. Ruki, on the other hand, grew to be much like her mother--a babe. Chest nicely filled and form slender, it wasn't a surprise a lot of guys had to stop and stare. Despite this, however, Ruki's attitude and boyish clothing didn't change a bit, as well as her styled hair.

"So he's finally coming to visit, so what," Ruki gruffed, rolling her light purple eyes to hide her own inner cheer, but Juri knew her too well to be fooled. Smiling charmingly, the brunette pretended she didn't notice, instead continuing on with her good cheer.

"Taka-chan was so worried he'd be stuck having the wedding in Okinawa," Juri hummed, skipping about their shared apartment gleefully, "And now he can have it _here_, with all his friends to support him~"

"I thought Takato hated his fiance?" Ruki interjected, resting her cheek in her hand boredly as she locked eyes with Juri's brown, "What a dork. If I were him, I'd of punched that guy in the face."

"You'd also demand to cancel the engagement and run away at the first chance you get," Juri added with a sly smile, hazelnut eyes twinkling in mirth.

"Whatever," Ruki shrugged, standing up from her seat to head for the small kitchenette to make a sandwich as she added, "I still say if he doesn't like the guy, he should dump him."

"You know as well as I do that he can't," Juri pouted, hands on her defined hips in an almost scolding pose, "It was arranged by his family. If he refuses, it'd be a slap in his family's face."

"Che, traditions," Ruki spat, throwing meat, lettuce, and slices of tomatoes, that Juri hand cut herself, onto her slices of bread, "They're so overrated."

"Mm..." Juri had to admit, there was nothing she could say to that, not while agreeing whole heartedly.

--

"Jen-Jen!" Shuichon cried in excitement as she ran into her older brother's room. She had grown a bit, now the same age as her brother once was when he first got Terriermon and became a tamer. She was still overly hyper and a bit easily distracted, but she had luckily matured, to some degree.

"What is it now, Shui?" Jenrya sighed, pausing in a college essay he was trying to get done three weeks away from the due date. Ever since Takato left, Jenrya changed his work from trying to get into the Digital World, to class assignments. With the same, nonstop fire he exuberated in his previous work, Jenrya was able to rush through most if not all class assignments. He was a year ahead of his other friends, graduating a year before the others and almost finished with his first year of college, half through the actual year. Much like the others, he hadn't changed over the last six years. Taller, thin yet well toned, Lee Jenrya was surprisingly a babe magnet. Something about his good looks, dedication, and brilliance attracted them in droves. But with no time for such silly things, Jenrya ignored them.

"I got a call from Juri-chan!" Shuichon squealed as she flew onto Jenrya's bed, bouncing a bit on the fluffy mattress, "And she told me Takato-chan is coming home!"

"W-what?!" Jenrya whirled around in his chair, forgetting the wheels and going completely in a couple of circles before he caught himself and fell out of his chair. Gripping the edge of his bed for support, Jenrya targeted his little sister with serious silver-blue eyes as he asked, "Takato... is coming to Shinjuku?"

"Ya-huh," Shuichon nodded eagerly, smiling ear-to-ear at her flustered brother.

"Did... did Juri-kun say why?" Jenrya questioned, though tried his best not to let his hopes get too high.

"Nah-uh," Shiuchon frowned at this, a look of concentration over her childish features as she recalled what she _was_ told, "She did say there was going to be a wedding and we're all invited..."

_'Damn... Probably Takato's wedding to Kai,'_ Jenrya thought with a slight twitch of the brow, obviously displeased with the pairing still. If he could, Jenrya would of demanded the engagement off long ago, but he knew it wasn't his place to say... It was between the Matsudas and Urazoes, not the Lee family. I twas still hard not to voice his disagreement, however.

"Wonder who the bride is," Shuichon continued, not noticing Jenrya's contemplative expression as he processed the news, "I'm sure it'll be fun, though! Think I could be the flowergirl?"

"M-maybe..." the blunette shrugged, snapping out of his negative thought process thanks to his sister's eager, cheerful dialogue. "So..." Standing, Jenrya moved to sit back down in his computer chair, fingering at his pocket with a twitch of hidden excitement, demanding in a light scold, "Thanks for the update, but I need you out of my room. I still have an essay to finish."

"Awww..." Shuichon groaned even as she dragged herself off his bed and poutily marched out of his room. Smirking after her, Jenrya turned his silver-blue eyes up to his monitor, but didn't process the worlds written on the word file. Instead, he payed attention to his itching hand as it finally dug beneath his pocket, pulling out his cellphone he rarely used these days. Flipping it open, he trailed down the phone numbers listed, falling on the one he hadn't dialed in the last six years...

--

_"Old man, I can't believe you--"_

_"--It's his wedding, too! He should be able too--"_

_BRRING~~!!!_

Blinking in surprise, Takato's cherry red eyes sparked back to life, which were glazed over as he half heartedly listened to the argument happening on the otherside of his bedroom door, thanks to the interruption caused by the shriel cry of his cellphone. Stepping away from the wall he had been leaning against, Takato picked up his phone where it rested half on top of an old doodle of Guilmon that was carelessly dropped on his bed. Without reading who it was from, Takato flipped open the phone and accepted the call with a tentative, "Moshi moshi?"

"Ah... Long time, eh, Takato?"

"J-Jenrya..?" a gasp slipped past Takato's lips as the familiar voice entered his ear for the first time in six long years. He had just assumed the other boy was either too busy or hated him for his sudden departure, even though Juri would always report on him as well as the others so she could inform Takato that everyone was doing fine. It was odd, surprising, but rather an enjoyable awkwardness that kept Takato's mind away from the fighting Urazoe men. "It... has been a long time."

Jenra couldn't hold back a rather egoistic grin at the obvious relief that bled through the phone into his ear. And coming from that beautiful voice that barely changed with age made it all the more sweeter. Holding back the giddy excitement that threatened to bubble up, Jenrya opened his mouth to ask a question when a muffled banging crash was heard on the other end, alerting the half Chinese-Japanese man that something not quite right was happening. "Takato? Is everything alright?" Jenrya asked quickly, husky voice coated in sudden worry.

"Ah... It's.... okay," Takato tried to fib but failed. He never was good with lying. Even when he tried to trick his dad he was just dragging around an empty box with Guilmon inside, he knew Takehiro didn't believe him for an instant. But he luckily shrugged it off without a care. Jenrya, however, wasn't the type to shrug off things; serious or not.

"Takato..." Jenrya voice came out deep and warning, if a bit strained with worry but neatly covered by a fierce layer of anger. There was no way the half Chinese-Japanese man was going to ignore _that_ type of noise. If Takato was in any danger, he would be sure he'd be there for his dear friend.

"Ah... it's really not anything serious..." Takato tried to laugh off, voice cracking just slightly as tears began to prickle at his eyes. _'Why do I suddenly feel like crying..?'_ Takato wondered as his brows creased angrily, suddenly feeling frustrated at these odd emotions. Another loud crash was heard, causing the brunette to wince as Kai's voice rose to be just barely heard over the phone.

"Is someone having a fight nearby?" Jenrya demanded, fists gripping harshly on the phone in his hand and computer desk in the other. _'What in the world is going on?!'_

"It's..." Takato started, yet another false reassurance on the tip of his tongue, but unable to finish it this time around as he wondered, _'Why is lying so hard with Jen-kun?'_ Releasing a worn out sigh, the brunette finally replied honestly, "It's just Kai having a fit..."

"About what?" Jenrya questioned, tense form finally able to relax even just a little. But he couldn't release the anxiety from his system, feeling rather peeved towards the mentioned man who claimed Takato before--

"Well..." Takato started, voice obviously reluctant in continuing but knowing full well that Jenrya wouldn't let the subject drop without a fight, "He's just upset, because we'll be having the wedding in Shinjuku instead of here..." Sighing again, feeling a headache coming on, Takato added, "He had our whole wedding planned. He was going to get all his fisherman buddies to join as he'd proclaim his undying love to me on the beach, the waves at our feet..." Huffing, cherry red eyes gave a whirl as he bemoaned in a light rant, "But did he ever ask what I wanted? _No_. Only oji-san did. And now he and Kai are having a yelling match outside in the livingroom on why they think they're right."

"Wow..." Jenrya blunk, shocked to hear such typical drama in Takato's soon-to-be marriage life. Obviously things weren't all sunshine and daisies between the couple, and for some reason, it filled the youngest Lee male with... hope?

"I don't care what Kai says, though," Takato continued in a much stronger tone, reminding Jenrya of a scolding mother to some degree, "No matter how much he screams and yells, I'm going _home_ before I'm marrying _him_. This might be the only time I can go to Shinjuku for a _long_ time, and I've already been stuck here for _six years_. Do you know how much I miss everyone? I've had to refuse Juri-chan many times to come visit, all because _Kai_ decided to have a spat with me! I don't know how I'm going to survive being officially _married_ to the guy!"

"Can't you refuse?"

"Eh?" Takato paused, mouth agape in mid-rant as his mind tried to process the words. What did Jenrya mean by that? "Of... course? I am going to Shinjuku no matter what..."

"Not that!" Jenrya shouted, shaking his head to calm his raging hope, hope in getting Takato away from that obviously unpleasant life, to get Takato back home, to _Shinjuku_, and finally with-- "Can't you refuse this marriage?"

"I..." _'cant...'_ Takato couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't refuse it. It was his mother's decision in the first place. He had no choice back then, and still none now. It would put shame on the Matsuda family, to break a promise Yoshie had been so high strung to keep. It would hurt his _mother_ if he refused. The only one who wouldn't care would probably be Takehiro and oji-san, but even then their names would be dishonored...

"Takato..?"

"I'm... sorry, Jen," Takato's voice cracked, before he flipped his phone closed, cutting off the call. Gripping the little device in shaky hands, Takato almost missed the sudden silence in the other room until Kai came barging into his bedroom in a huff.

"Damnit! Why does he wanna ruin all my plans, huh?!" Kai demanded as he slammed and locked the door behind him, before making a beeline for Takato who stared up at the long haired brunette with glossy eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Kai..?" Takato tentatively questioned, nervous at the obvious rage that billowed off of the older man's stance.

Ignoring Takato's insecurity, Kai shoved his younger cousin down onto his bed, not noticing as he knocked the innocent cellphone out of Takato's grasp and clear a cross the room. With the lights off and blinds shielded from the sun, the small piece of technology was easily forgotten, even as it began to ring to life, drowned out by Kai's rants and grunts and Takato's pained screams and groans.

--

_**tsuzuku...**_


	5. The Call of Reunion

**The Call**

* * *

Pairing(s): Kaikato(Kai x Takato), will end up Jenkato

Summary: A few days after the defeat of the DReaper and the tearful farewell to their Digimon, Takato gets a phone call from Kai. Kaikato

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Call of Reunion

"Shinjuku sure is boring... Not a drop of water anywhere."

"Kai-kun, I can carry it myself..."

"No way! Its way too heavy. I'm not letting you carry something that might put a strain on you in your condition!"

_'Condition! Just because he slept with me that one time without protection and now he thinks I'm knocked up!'_ Takato glared at the Urazoe man walking ahead of him, a small sack-like bag flung over one shoulder and a red suitcase held in his other hand, a cocky skip in his walk. It was clear as day to the brunette that Kai was very proud with himself of finally having his way with Takato in bed, even if it was forced. And if it wasn't for this marriage, Takato would of-!

"Oi, Takato-chan," Kai spoke up again, pausing in his steps to point at something in front of him as he questioned, "That a friend of yours?"

"Eh?" blinking, Takato moved to look over Kai's shoulder to see what the long haired brunette was talking about, quickly spotting a small group of three waiting just outside the airport, one holding a sign that yelled "Takato! Welcome Back!" with a messy doodle of red and black that he could only guess was suppose to be Guilmon... Shaking off the warm yet saddening memories of his partner, Takato gave a shy smile as he stepped around Kai to wave down his old classmates, calling, "Juri-chan! 'Kazu-kun! Kenta-kun!"

The reaction to his call was rather priceless. All three glanced up at once, locking hazelnut, jade, and sea blue eyes onto one cherry red eyed brunette. Three types of beaming smiles coated their faces as they returned the call with an non-unison cry of "Takato!" before hurrying over to tackle-hug their friend who had been away for far too long.

"Its so good to see you!" Juri gushed, arms wrapped around Takato's shoulders.

"Man, you haven't changed at all!" Hirokazu jerked teasingly, giving Takato's head a pat like one does to a pet or little kid, "Still short, too!"

"'Kazu, knock if off!" Kenta scolded his best friend, arms wrapped around Takato's stomach, face half buried in the brunette's side, "This is a special reunion! Don't ruin it by being _you_."

"Guys, _guys_!" Takato laughed as he tried to stop the coming fight between the two men as Kenta glared and Hirokazu _pouted_ at one another. It was great to be home...

"Hate to break up this touching reunion, but..." Kai spoke casually as he placed a hand on Takato's shoulder, jerking him lightly backwards to lose the leeches that were clinging to _his_ fiance before draping that arm across the brunette's shoulders in a lazy way, "We've gotta head to the Matsuda's bakery so we can get settled in before we can enjoy Shinjuku."

"Ah, right, right!" Juri flushed a bit, having been a bit carried away by the joy she felt at finally getting to see Takato again. Spotting the red suit case Kai had abandoned to drape his arm across Takato's shoulders, the Katou woman pointed towards it as she barked, "Hirokazu-kun! Carry that for them."

"Waaah? Why me?" Hirokazu whined even as he moved to Kai's side to pick up the suit case, ignoring Takato as he began to protest. Shooting the Matsuda's son a large grin and wink, the jade eyed brunette teased, "Hey, relax, Takato. You already have a large package to carry."

Blushing at the vulgar tease, Takato quickly shrugged Kai's arm off as he hurried after his friends. Kai raised an eyebrow at the push, but shrugged uncaringly and followed after his fiance with a cocky stride, grinning ear-to-ear as thoughts of their marriage coming closer and the baby in Takato's oven ran through his mind's eye.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I hope you two don't mind sharing the same room" Yoshie said as she helped the couple settle in, unpacking Takato's clothes into a dresser, that had remained in the brunette's old room even after he moved out.

Kai gave his mother-in-law a cheeky grin as he put his own things away, "Oh, that's fine! We've shared rooms before, unless Taka-chan is feeling moody and kicks me out."

Yoshie gave a light laugh at this. Glancing out the open door, she could just hear the cries and laughter of Takato and his friends as they spoke with Takehiro like old times. She had hoped it was Takato upstairs with her, but Kai had insisted to unpack _for_ her son, which got a glare form the cherry red eyed man and curious stares from everyone else. _'I wanted to ask how Takato is feeling with this arrangement...'_

Downstairs, Takehiro was busying himself in making more bread as he listened to the small group of friends as they chatted away, speaking up every now and then. It was wonderful to see his son again, but he knew it wouldn't last... After the wedding ended, he didn't doubt that Kai would demand to return to Okinawa as soon as he could. Though he didn't hate the Urazoes, Takehiro couldn't help but be displeased with how Kai had turned out. He always figured the young man would grow up strong and dependable, and hopefully wise like his grandfather. But instead, he showed signs of pigheadedness; not at all a good sign for Takato's future husband.

"Oi, Takato," Hirokazu suddenly spoke, looking like he was trying to figure out a huge riddle that was just set out in front of him. Leaning back casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, the rusty haired brunette finally asked, "What's up with Kai, anyway? He's acting like you're an invalid."

"Ah, well-" Takato started, looking suddenly uneasy.

"Oh, you're right," Kenta nodded, having to lift a hand to readjust his glasses as they almost fell off his nose, "He was behaving rather odd. You didn't hurt yourself, did you, Takato?"

"N-no, I-!"

"But its odd..." Juri agreed, resting a slender hand against her cheek in a worried pose, a frown on her lips, "Why is he behaving in such a way when Takato-chan is perfectly fine?"

"Its nothing serious, guys!" Takato had to yell to get their wandering attention back onto the cherry eyed man, a pout marring his once peaceful expression. Jerking a hand in Hirokazu's direction, he stated, "You're just thinking too much into it." and pointing to both Juri and Kenta, he finished, "And you two aren't helping any!"

"S-sorry, Takato-chan," Juri flushed, a sheepish smile on her gentle features, "I guess I got a little carried away."

Kenta opened his mouth, about to unleash an apology of his own, but was stopped as Hirokazu stubbornly announced, "Well, I still say its pretty suspicious."

"You think its suspicious when your food goes missing," Kenta rolled his eyes, "When all that's happening is you're eating it without thinking. I wouldn't be surprised if you sleep walk into the kitchen for a late night snack."

Hirokazu moved to tackle Kenta, a stupid retort on the tip of his tongue, but was stopped as a leg suddenly appeared, tripping the rusty brunette instantly onto the floor. Surprised, the other three turned their eyes to lock onto the redhead who had silently entered the bakery without being detected.

"Ruki-san!" Juri cheered as she ran over to the said woman to give her a big, clingy hug. Pulling back but not releasing Ruki, the brunette turned her attention over to Takato as she continued to speak to the other woman, "Come say hello to Takato-chan. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do."

"Fine, fine," Ruki sighed as she let herself be dragged further into the room, stopping only when she was a good, respective foot away from the ex-tamer. Giving Takato a piercing amethyst eyed stare, she announced almost stiffly, "Its good to see you again, dork. You haven't changed at all."

"Jeez, thanks..." Takato sighed, sarcasm clear in his voice. This won a small smirk from the redhead, before she gave him a hard whack on the back of the head. "OW! What was-?"

"Just seeing if you're still weak-skinned," Ruki announced like it was the most normal thing in the world, "Seems I'm right."

"Wow, great reunion," Hirokazu grumbled as he pulled himself off the floor, rubbing his chin that was slightly red where he hit it on the way down. Shooting Takato an understanding look, he added with a silly grin, "Can't wait for the next one, am I right?"

"Whatever," Ruki huffed, turning her attention back to Juri, completely uninterested in everything else going on around her, or so it appeared. Juri couldn't help but giggle at the redhead's indifferent act. It was rather cute...

"Unpacking is complete!" Kai called from upstairs as he descended, stretching his arms above his head lazily before making a beeline for Takato. "Oi, oi, shouldn't you sit down?" he asked with a hint of concern as the long haired brunette tried to steer Takato into a seat, "Its been a long flight and gatherings like this can be exhausting, ya know? Just relax, Taka-chan!"

"Kai..." Takato started warningly, noticing the odd looks Kai was attracting from Hirokazu, Kenta, and Juri. Ruki, on the other hand, glared at the fisherman as if he were the worst thing on the earth, arms stubbornly crossed over her bust. Sighing, the brunette complied, taking an empty chair just to shut him up before he revealed something too personal. _'Ya, like my unannounced-maybe-pregnancy,'_ Takato grumbled at the thought.

"Hey, what's with the special treatment, eh?" Hirokazu asked challengingly, now glaring at the Urazoe with determination, wanting to solve the unsolved riddle. This, however, earned him an elbow in the stomach from Kenta and a slap on the head from Juri as they both yelled, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Eh? Takato didn't tell you yet?" Kai asked, completely ignoring the attacks on Hirokazu's person or the booming yell that got Takehiro's attention.

"Tell us what?" Kenta asked, forgetting his earlier bout of 'let them be.'

A look of horror crossed Takato's face as the realization of what Kai would no doubtfully answer crossed his mind. _'Its too soon!'_ his mind panicked, turning wide cherry eyes up to watch Kai as he opened his mouth, a large smile on his face as he spoke, "Taka-chan is-"

"TAKATO!" Everyone jumped at the sudden yell, whipping their heads around to lock onto Ruki with pure disbelief written clear as day on their faces. Seeing as Takato's full attention was on her, Ruki finished, "Did you call Jenrya to tell him to meet us here? It shouldn't take him this long to get over here already, right?"

"Ah! I forgot!" Takato yelped as he jumped up from his seat, ignoring Kai's protest as he hurried up the stairs to use the family phone. Kenta and Hirokazu blinked after the brunette, before being distracted as Takehiro announced the bread was done. Juri remained by Ruki, giving the redhead a questioning look. Ruki, on the other hand, ignored the other, gaze fixed hard on the now empty chair.

_'Whatever Urazoe had to say...'_ Ruki thought, her gaze intensifying into a glare that would cause many to whimper and hide, _'Takato didn't want it announced to all of us.'_ Locking instantly to the said Urazoe, she watched as Hirokazu dragged the older man over to have some bread with him and Kenta, keeping Kai from following Takato without realizing it. _'If anyone can get the truth without this idiot carelessly blurting it out, it would be Jenrya.'_

_

* * *

_

"JEN! TAKATO-CHAN IS ON THE PHONE!"

Jenrya winced at the booming voice of Shuichon as she announced who was on the family phone. Releasing a sigh, the half Chinese-Japanese man lifted himself out of his chair, reluctantly leaving the comfort of his room to receive the call. Even after six years Jenrya never bothered to repair his broken relationship with his father. Rinchei and Jaarin scolded him on it, demanding him to be a "good little brother" and be nice to their father, but he refused. Luckily, only Shuichon and Mayumi acted as if everything was normal and peaceful in the Lee family, and it helped Jenrya feel more at ease when he'd come out to eat with the family.

"Took you long enough," Shuichon scolded in a mock-serious tone, pouting as she waved the telephone in her brother's direction, "Taka-chan was waiting!"

"Wait, Takato called the home phone?" Jenrya blinked as he snagged the phone from his sister's hand, lifting it instantly to his ear as he asked, "Why didn't you call me through my cell?"

"Ah... Jen..." the sweet voice started a bit shyly, an obvious nervous smile on those lips as he answered sheepishly, "It couldn't make it through. Either its turned off or your battery is dead. Did you charge it recently?"

Blinking, Jenrya quickly pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and tried to turn it on, but like Takato said, it was dead... "Oh, sorry about that," the blunette laughed sheepishly. Scratching the back of his head, the man questioned, "So, what's this call for?"

"Hm? Oh!" Takato eeped through the other line, sounding a bit flustered as he asked, "Well, I'm back in Shinjuku and everyone but you is here. I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and visit... You know, face-to-face?"

Jenrya nearly melted at the thought of being able to meet Matsuda Takato in person after so long apart. It was a bit depressing, knowing he had missed seeing how Takato aged over the past six years, but at least they could see each other _now_ then having to wait _another_ six years or more. "I'd love to," Jenrya answered, trying hard to bury the passion in his voice at how truly eager he was, "I'll head over there as soon as possible."

"Ah, arigatou, Jen-kun," Takato breathed a sigh of relief. He had been a bit worried Jenrya was upset with him, having hung up and never called back the last time they spoke. Luckily, all his worry was for nothing. "I'll see you then."

"Ja ne."

* * *

When Takato returned downstairs to the small party, the young Matsuda paused on the steps, watching his friends chattering and goofing off while enjoying bread. Well, Hirokazu _tried_ to enjoy the bread, but with his speed-eating, all he was accomplishing in was a burnt tongue then a happy belly.

Smiling softly at this, Takato turned his cherry red eyes over to the girls, taking in just how close they have become with one another. With Juri constantly calling back in Okinawa, it wasn't a surprise that she relieved her _true_ relationship with the redhead. Ruki had made a fit about it, but really Takato didn't mind. It was a bit awkward at first, having had a crush on the Katou girl even if it was only for a short while, but really he didn't mind the woman's' relationship. Takato was quite ecstatic about it, actually. It was a large step for both Juri and Ruki. For Juri, it was proof that she could attach herself to another without fear of losing them like she had Leomon. And for Ruki, it proved the feisty redhead really had a heart and could love another, other then Renamon.

_'Now if only I could see if Jenrya has changed for the better...'_ Takato thought with a light hum, a pout on his lips as he realized he knew very little on how Jenrya has grown into the young man he is today. It was a little disappointing...

"Ah, Takato!" Juri called as she noticed the man standing on the staircase in thought, "Did you reach Jen-kun?"

"Y-yes," Takato nodded as he made the rest of the way down the steps to join the others, though trying to keep a distance with Kai, "He said he'll be over very soon."

"That's great!" Juri gushed, "It'll be the whole gang, together after so long apart."

"Except our partners..." Hirokazu broke in, taking a bite out of a piece of bread with jelly in the center rather violently. Kenta whirled around to shoot his friend a glare as he hissed the man's name warningly, not wanting to ruin the mood of their little reunion party for Takato. Huffing in annoyance at the buffer, 'Kazu stubbornly went on, "What? Its the truth, Kenta. It won't be a real reunion until our digimon return as well!"

"But 'Kazu-" Kenta tried to reason but was interrupted by Ruki elbowing him out of the way as she made a mad dash towards the brunette, snagging his shirt's collar and jerking him close to glare deadly dangers of amethyst eyes into his own.

"Don't you dare be the ass to ruin this party that Juri put a lot of her time and effort into making Takato feel at home!" Ruki hissed under her breath, only Kenta being close enough to hear while Takato, Juri, and even Kai watched silently in puzzled suspense.

"F-fine, I'm sorry..." Hirokazu eeped, shaking a bit in fear at the redhead's fierceness that seemed to only intensify with age. A squeal ripped through his lips as Ruki threw him backwards to fall ungracefully onto his butt, which earned a smug grin from the said girl and amused chuckle from Kenta and Kai. Takato and Juri, however, could only glance at one another with a 'why me?' smile.

* * *

The party went without a hitch after that minor incident. Between eating the Matsuda home-made bread, talking about old times and what's new, Ruki's success as the Digimon Queen and Juri's puppet show for kids that finally reached television popularity, and Kai's bragging about his and Takato's up-and-coming wedding, Takato couldn't feel more at home. Kenta and 'Kazu even went out of their way to bring their old decks and made a show with challenging the Queen in hopes to throw her off her throne.

All in all, Takato was having a blast.

Getting up from his seat, Takato announced, "I'm thirsty. Anyone else want anything?"

"Lemonade would be nice," Juri chirped with a raise of her hand as if answering a problem in school.

"Oolong tea here," Ruki announced boredly, keeping her full attention on kicking Hirokazu's arrogantly annoying ass.

"Beer!" 'Kazu and Kenta cheered together, both throwing a buddy-buddy arm around each others' shoulders as they began to sing a random song about how great beer was off key and terribly off unison.

"Haha, coming right up!" Takato laughed at his two idiotic friends before turning to head into the kitchen.

Before he was able to enter the backroom, Kai gave a quick, "I'll help you." before following after the young Matsuda.

"Its alright, I can-" the brunette tried to reassure his cousin, however was ushered into the kitchen by Kai himself without being able to finish his protest.

"Let me help," Kai insisted in a deep whisper into Takato's ear, wrapping his arm around the other to rest it on the cherry-red eyed man's stomach, "You should be resting, after all."

A mad flush painted Takato's cheeks at the reminder of what Kai had rudely done not long ago before their flight back to Shinjuku. He was glad for his friends keeping from demanding just what the dark brunette had been so eager to brag about other then their wedding, and it was nice of Kai not to bring it up while they were chatting. If it wasn't for Ruki's surprise shout, Kai might of... _'No, he would of told them,'_ Takato brooded, glaring down at the hand that caressed his flat stomach as if it were as disgusting as the D-Reaper's tentacles had been. _'And he'll find a way, another chance, to proudly brad about what he did, as if-'_

Blinking back angry tears which tried to blur his vision of the Matsuda Family kitchen, Takato raised a hand to quickly wipe them away. The last time Kai had made him cry was when he... Shaking his head harshly to remove those terrible images from his mind's eye, Takato pushed Kai off with a quick elbow to the gut, twirling around to give the long haired brunette a watery glare as he yelled, "Damnit, that's _enough_!"

"Taka-?" Kai grunted in puzzled pain, arching a brow at his pissed fiance.

"Don't 'Taka-chan' me!" Takato was quick to interrupt, tongue lashing faster then his mind could process just what he was doing, "I'm sick and tired of you always doing as you please and demanding of _me_ to be your perfect little puppet-wife! You won't let me do _anything_ I want without your permission, yet you do everything _you_ want to even if I tell you not to. It took Oji-san to get you to agree to have this wedding where _I_ want to have iut, even though I'd rather not even GET married to _you_ of all people! Especially after you _forced_ yourself on me after we agreed we would wait until _after_ our marriage! You've done nothing to make me happy, Kai, and I think this whole engagement is a stupid and _terrible_ idea! Get a stay-at-home wife who doesn't care to be bossed around, 'cause I'm _through_ with this! I'm through with _you_, Kai!"

The dark skinned man flapped his jaw, as if trying to counter Takato's long and winded rant that the others in the next room more then likely heard, but was unable to process anything into a proper sentence. Takato didn't care, even if he did speak up. Turning around quickly, Takato made a mad dash towards the back entrance that he used to use all the time when heading off to school six years ago, slamming the door closed after him. He didn't stop, his mind whirling madly as he let his feet take him where ever they wished. As long as it was away from Urazoe Kai, Takato didn't give a shit.

Back in the bakery, Kai still stood, flabbergast. Did his fiance just... dump him?

"Uh..." Blinking at the sudden voice, Kai looked over his shoulder to see two disgustingly displeased stares from Hirokazu and Kenta, one alarmed gaping stare from Juri, and a glare that scared Kai shitless from Ruki.

"I knew you were no good..." the fiery redhead growled her only warning before she pushed the two dorks out of her way to give the Urazoe a good old fashioned beating.

"Holy cra-"

* * *

The tall street lights flickered on one by one along the deserted pathway that led to the old Yodobachi Elementary school that was just as empty due to the late hour and summer vacation. Lee Jenrya slowed his brisk walk, however, as he noticed something amiss. The school's gate had been left unlocked and a crack open, either by a lazy and forgetful janitor, or someone had snuck inside the school to steal something or just to crash inside to sleep with a roof over one's head. Not that either really mattered to him, he had a party to get to after all, but... _'Would it be a had omen to ignore the school Takato and I first met in?'_ Jenrya thought, eye brows furrowed, contemplating his next move. If something bad turned up in the news, he could just say he went the long way from his apartment to the Matsuda's bakery, for, you know, exercise or something. Then again, Ruki may snort in disbelief and say, "Ya right. You probably just ignored it to ogle Takato-kun's ass all the more quicker." And in front of _Takato_, too!

Swallowing a nervous clog from his suddenly dry throat, face heated red in a blush at the thought of such an embarrassing moment that could happen if the Chinese-Japanese man wasn't careful, Jenrya slowly crept towards the open gate. Pushing it a bit more so he could squeeze through, the blunette took a quick look around his surroundings.

The school hadn't changed even in six years. The same grass and dirt covered ground decorated the edges around the cement wall, the gym ground still painted, neatly without Culumon around, in white chock, and the same tan colored walls that was the Yodobash Elementary school building itself. Jenrya wondered if the rabbit pen was still intact, glancing up at the roof from where he stood. He could still see Takato knelt down inside the pen, cleaning it up and feeding the fluffy little critters that sniffed at him so curiously... He lost count back then how many times he wanted to ask Takato if he ever wanted a rabbit of his own, and how many times he wanted to offer Terriermon as a replacement until they had a place of their own that would allow all the animals Takato wanted.

Chuckling at his own childish thoughts, Jenrya pushed himself to take a more physical look around instead of just standing at the gate where he only had views of the front entrance and bits of the ground and lunch area. The place was totally quiet, minus the soft crunches of dirt under Jenrya's feet with every step he took. The dirt ground was soft yet firm, from years of the dash-and-jump exercises Ms. Asaji made them do for P.E., plus jogging around for lap runs.

Sighing, Jenrya turned to return to the entrance and check the lunch area side of the building, but stopped when he heard a light sound. Blinking, the bluenette slowly looked around, keeping a ear perked for the slightest of noises.

"...nn..."

_'There it is again!'_ Jenrya thought with a gasp of breath, twirling on his heels in the direction he heard it come from; behind the supply closet hut where all the sport equipment was held. _'Boy, does this bring back memories...'_ Jenrya huffed in his mind, recalling when he and Takato caught Culumon playing with the ground chock and then a wild digimon appeared, trying to kill them. _'Oh well,'_ he reasoned with himself as he crept closer to the small hut, _'At least it won't be a digimon this time. It could be a ghost, or a hobo, or a murderer who gets kicks out of killing defenseless little kids and stupid young adults...'_ Shuddering at his own train of thought, Jenrya felt his body twitch in surprise as a sniffle was heard.

_'Damnit, its not a ghost!'_ Jenrya scolded himself as he pressed his back against the cool metal wall of the hut, inching closer to the edge like a spy on one of his computer games he had played and _died in_. _'Ack! That's not helping!'_ Jenrya groaned allowed, gasped, and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth before any other noise might fall from his lips and blow his cover even more!

"...Hello...?"

Jenrya's silver blue eyes widened in surprise at that familiar voice. But that can't be right... He was suppose to be at his family's house, having a party with the others and his fiance, welcoming him back before his wedding which will lead to him leaving again as Urazoe Takato instead of as a Matsuda. So why did this voice sound so much like... "Takato...?"

"Jen?" the voice peeped in as much surprise as Jenrya felt. Pushing off the cold storage hut to quickly run the rest of the distance around the little building, Jenrya found Matsuda Takato sitting on the dirt ground, knees drawn together in khaki shorts that revealed long slender legs, arms wrapped around said knees in a nest where, the Chinese-Japanese man guessed, Takato had hid his soak-filled face which was wet from tears, the tell-tale reddish blush right under his watery cherry red eyes as proof.

"Takato, what..." Jenrya started, eyes locking onto those crimson red orbs he hadn't seen since he was twelve years old. And despite the aging, the brunette's face still held that adorable youth he had when they went to school together, minus the baby fat, slenderizing his boyish features attractively. _'Damn that lucky Urazoe bastard...'_ Swallowing, Jenrya tried again, "What are you doing here?"

"...I could ask you the same thing," Takato sniffled, raising one hand to wipe his tears away as best he could.

Jumping into action, Jenrya knelt down besides his childhood friend, pulling out his trusty handkerchief which he always carried, just in case. Gently, Jenrya pulled Takato's hand out of his face with his free one, before raising the other with the handkerchief to softly wipe the tears away with better success. Keeping his eyes locked with the shy cherry red ones that glanced up into his own silver blue, Jenrya hummed, "I was heading to your house, when I noticed the school gate was left open... So I took a look around in case someone bad wanted to steal school property or something." Chuckling at himself, the blunette flashed Takato a bashful smile, "Kinda silly, huh? What would they steal? Chock erasers?"

Giggling softly with Jenrya, Takato shook his head as he responded, "You were always the most noble of us, even if you put too much pressure on your shoulders instead of sharing..."

"Ya..." Jenrya breathed, pleased with the light-hearted teasing Takato rewarded him with. Leaning in closer to allow his forehead to gently bump the side of Takato's, Jenrya softly questioned, "So... why are you here instead of at the party we should be at?"

"..." Takato sighed, eyes fluttering closed as he leaned his head into Jenrya's, comforted by his friend's presence. "Well..." the brunette started, slightly reluctant to reveal all his problems to the Chinese-Japanese man, after all, he never told _anyone_ else about his issues with Kai before... Except Kai himself and whoever heard him rant. "I guess I couldn't take being around Kai anymore."

"Huh?" Jenrya blinked, confusion running through his silver blues. Hadn't Kai been the one Takato _wanted_ to be with and get married to? Or was Kai being stupid and pissed the Matsuda's son off enough he just needed space from his beloved fiance? _'Idiot,'_ Jenrya scolded himself, _'There is no way Takato would agree to get married to anyone if the relationship was loveless. He's too passionate, caring...'_ Gulping back any negative words Jenrya would love to say allowed, he did his best to reassure, "Hey, don't worry. Once you calm down from your spat... you two can make up-"

"No we won't!" Takato shouted as he whipped a stubborn stare up at his taller friend. Releasing an annoyed sigh as he let his eyes droop closed, the brunette explained, "I can't put up with Kai anymore, even if it may make my mom look bad to the Urazoe family. He's nothing but a stubborn, bossy, pig-headed jerk who'll do whatever he wants and demands me to do nothing but be a happy little house wife with no future but my adoring husband's. I can't do that." Locking pleading cherry red eyes onto Jenrya's own, Takato whispered, "I want to make something of myself, Jen... I want a career in art, and I don't mind helping my parents with the bakery, and if I have to get other part time jobs to survive on my own, I will. I just... I can't stay with Kai anymore. Not after what he..."

"Wh-what?" Jenrya gently urged Takato, pushing his forehead to brush against the brunette's much like an affectionate dog would, "What did he do?"

Sighing deeply, Takato allowed his body to droop even more so to the point that Jenrya had to use his own body to keep the brunette upright, raising a free hand to caress the soft brown locks affectionately. "That time we talked on the phone... There was another reason I couldn't call you back," Takato explained, "I... Kai, he..." Wincing at the memories rushing through his mind's eye, he continued, "He forced himself on me... all because, because of a childish tantrum of not getting the wedding ceremony of his dreams. And now he's not leaving me alone at all, all because he thinks he knocked me up..."

"Uh... but you're a boy," Jenrya responded in baffled confusion, arching a brow as he gave the other a quick once over, "...Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Takato huffed as he pulled back from the comfortable closeness of the Chinese-Japanese man, "You remember in the Digital World, there were Digi Gnomes?"

"The wish granting things?" At Takato's nod, Jenrya inquired, "What do they have to do with Kai thinking he got you pregnant of all things?"

"The jerk made a wish before the Digital World was sealed," Takato sighed with a pout, "One that would allow me to conceive. I didn't believe it myself, but when I went to check it out, the doctor confirmed that Kai's wish actually came true."

"Wha-s-so, are you... are you _really_ pregnant?" Jenrya almost squeaked out, but did his best to keep his voice deep and reassuring in hopes that he could at least make Takato feel more comfortable.

Takato shook his head with a tired sigh, eyes falling down to stare at his sneakers shyly, "I... I don't know. I haven't been able to check with any doctors, and I haven't had any morning sickness or whatever else is a sign of pregnancy..." Sighing again as he let his head fall in defeat on his knees, the brunette man mumbled, "I hope... I'm really not..."

"Takato..." Jenrya breathed, utterly torn for the ex-Tamer. _'I knew Kai wasn't good for Takato,'_ the blunette huffed, inwardly cursing the long haired fisherman to Hell and back for torturing Takato for so long. Had he known Takato wasn't actually eager for this marriage, and the Chinese-Japanese man would of booked a flight to Okinawa as soon as possible and sweeped the brunette off his feet and _eloped_ for all he cared. However... _'I'm not any better,'_ Jenrya sighed allowed as he moved a bit closer to pull the balled-up brunette into a half hug, hand running through those soft brown locks once again. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything," Jenrya apologized.

"Its okay," Takato shook off, leaning into the others' touch happily as he admitted, "I never told anyone about this... Not my mom or dad, or even Juri. I thought... I thought I could put up with it, but... I guess I really am weak-skinned like Ruki said."

"Takato, no one should deal with that!" Jenrya insisted, pulling Takato back a bit and raising his head to lock eyes with cherry red orbs, "I just wish I knew what was going on sooner. You have no idea how much I wanted to go to Okinawa and tell you that I-" Jenrya quickly stopped himself, mouth open in a gape as his mind raced, _'Oh shit! Oh shit!'_

"...Tell me what?" Takato softly questioned, eyes wide with wonder and hope, shining beautifully in the moonlight and causing Jenrya's heart to thump even harder in his chest.

_'...Guess I can't get myself out of this one,'_ Jenrya released the breath he was holding, shoulders drooping in defeat as he confessed, "I... I really like you a lot, Takato." A blush gently lapped at his cheeks as continued, "I wanted to tell you that I love you..."

"R-really?" Takato yelped, a crimson heat attacking his own cheeks as he gaped openly at the taller man before him.

Nodding slowly, reluctantly, Jenrya confirmed with a pained, "Ya..."

"Jen-kun!"

Jenrya gave a surprised yipe of a gasp as he was suddenly tackled backwards into the dirt, arms wrapping around his neck in a tight hug as Takato buried his face into the crook of the lime-ish yellow tanned skin of the Chinese-Japanese man's neck. Instinctively, the taller of the two used one of his arms to try and reduce the concussion of the fall, while the other wrapped around Takato's waist in a protective hug. As the dust from the fall slowly settled back, Jenrya squinted one silver-blue eye open to see nothing but a dark night sky and the top of a brunette head of hair.

"T-Takato...?"

"I wish you told me that sooner."

"Huh?"

Moving back, Takato sat up as best he could with Jenrya's arm still wrapped around his waist. Sitting on his friend's stomach, Takato flashed a charming smile down at the baffled man as he admitted, "I've had a crush on you for a long time, Jen. Had I known you felt the same, I would of protested to my engagement with Kai before I even got the ticket to Okinawa." Laughing at his foolishness, Takato added, "To think I wasted six years I could of been with you... Its really depressing that I missed being here to see you grow up into such a handsome guy."

Blinking up at Takato in wonder, Jenrya returned the smile with a large one of his own as he gave an amused laugh. "Me? Handsome?" Jenrya joked as he pushed himself to sit up, causing Takato to scoot onto his lap by default, "Most computer geeks aren't considered handsome, Takato."

"Well, most mature men aren't considered cute, but I'm called that all the time," Takato reasoned with a mock pout.

"Because you are cute," Jenrya announced as he bestowed a kiss on the tip of the brunette's nose, before flashing a cheesy grin that flashed his white teeth, "Boyishly cute, of course."

"Of course," Takato giggled, re-wrapping his arms around Jenrya's neck as he rested forehead-to-forehead with the other.

Comfortable silence fell between the new-found couple, enjoying each others' mere presence after six long years apart. Neither wanted to pull apart nor speak, in case they the wonderful connection they had rekindled since they ran about as Tamers. It was too good to be true.

_'I hope this isn't some cruel dream...'_ Jenrya begged as he let his silver-blue eyes drown in the bright cherry red.

_'I better not wake up,'_ Takato demanded as he let his eyes flutter closed, leaning in, slowly, closer to Jenrya. Understanding quickly, the Chinese-Japanese man leaned in as well, meeting Takato half-way in a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. Their first kiss...

Pulling back reluctantly, Jenrya whispered, "Hey... Shouldn't we head back to your party...? I'm sure the others are worried."

"Mm..." Takato hummed his agreement, though didn't bother to move from where he sat, "Though I'd rather stay like this... with you..."

"Ya, me, too..." Jenrya gave a happy, content sigh before giving Takato's soft lips another gentle caress with his own. Pulling back, he hissed at himself, "Damn, I wish we'd done this a long time ago. So much time wasted."

"Me, too," Takato nodded, moving in for yet another delicate, sweet kiss, but suddenly pulled back as he yelped, "The wish!"

"H-huh?" Jenrya stuttered in surprise, the moment ruined as he watched Takato leap up off of him in a hurry, "Takato?"

"I-I don't know for sure, but-" Takato rambled quickly as he paced back and forth, a hand raised as he tapped his chin in thought, "Maybe, just maybe-"

"Takato, calm down!" Jenrya demanded as he pulled himself up and grasped the brunette's shoulder, turning him to face him so they locked eyes as Jenrya questioned, "What about the wish?"

"I made a wish before the Digital World got sealed off," Takato explained, much calmer now thanks to Jenrya who him steady.

"...You don't mean..?" At Takato's nod, Jenrya gave a sudden laugh of glee as he wrapped his arms around his loveable brunette, "That's great!"

"I'm not sure if it went through, but if it did..." Takato reminded Jenrya, though he rather would like to leave Jenrya like this, happy and carefree, like Terriermon always reminded him to be like.

"If it did," Jenrya agreed, pulling Takato at arms length as he flashed a determined grin his way, "We'll be sure to find it."

Takato blinked at Jenrya in awe, a blush painting his cheeks. _'Maah, Jen's so handsome,'_ he thought as he returned the grin with a bashful smile of his own, nodding as he gave a chirpy, "Yes!"

_**tsuzuku...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE:** For the readers of this story and any other of my fics, I'd like you all to know that all my stories are now on PKCute(which you can find a direct link to on my bio page), from REALLY old to mature(that are not on ) fics, as well as my recent works that I haven't bothered to post all up here. The last chapter will be posted on only PKCute, so if you wish to read it, keep a look out over there._  
_


	6. Author Note MUST READ

**Author note:** Due to the fact that the last couple of reviews seemed to be insisting I hurry with my posting an update, I feel that my message was ignored in the last chapter. I repeat, I will NOT be posting the final chapter up on Fanfiction. If you want to read the final chapter, you will have to go onto my personal fanfic site, PKCute, which you can find a quick link on my bio page. PLEASE read my notes, especially if I add 'important' on them in the future. I dislike having to repeat myself to get the message across when you can so easily READ it...

However, I thank you for the positive reviews. Just don't expect many new stories posted up HERE. I am migrating over to be fully on PKCute, instead of FanFiction. I have too many issues with the programming on this site, from removing ! and ? when placed together, or cutting out letters that repeat too much even if you use it at a relatively decent amount for effectiveness of speech... Not to mention the removal of your own personal spacings, having to hunt down every single break in the story to read it in because the site likes to remove 'em... OR the ratings, which I'm not very good at figuring out which one is a T, K, or K+... Sure its got info on it, but that doesn't help me figure out if I went over the rating or not. Haha, I've never been good at that.


End file.
